Vita In Morte
by Kokoro Oni
Summary: The show Supernatural always shows the living's view of the dead, with a few exceptions. Ever wondered what it would possibly be like to be dead? The fear and confusion?


_**Vita In Morte**_

"Why won't you answer me?" I plead, wringing my hands before me.

He stomps around the apartment we share, throwing and smashing things at an undetermined target.

"Please tell me what I did wrong!" I cry, moving closer to him. He still doesn't respond to my presence. The tears flowing down my face don't seem to bother him as much as they bother me. We both remain silent. I move even closer to lay my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Before I get to him he finally turns in my direction. Actually, it seems like he's looking through me. A confused expression covers his face. I lower my arm and return his look. "Why are you wearing my necklace?" I ask, looking at the thin gold chain holding the very promise ring he gave me last year. He does not respond.

"What is wrong with you, Kevin?" I demand. His eyes water over quickly.

"I'm sorry!" I cry, angry at myself for hurting him.

Tearing his eyes from my direction, he storms from the apartment, slamming the door behind him. I feel faint as I begin to fight a storm of anxiety nausea. Everything was fine yesterday. I don't know what happened, but now he won't talk to me. I backhand my tears as I walk over to the couch and plop down on it. I feel just so weak and tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute. I'm sure he'll wake me when he gets back.

I wake up on a hard bench in a brightly lit lobby. Confused as to where I am, I get up a move about the room. How did I fall asleep on the couch and end up here? There are lots of fluffy arm chairs and an unoccupied receptionist's desk standing before a highly elaborate glass door. I still feel so tired and weak. Did I sleepwalk here? Was I kidnapped? Hushed voices in the next room leads me towards them. Behind two big, wooden doors they speak quietly. I walk stealthily to the doors when something on the desk catches my eye. A small calendar reads April 24, 2014. Strange, how time flies. Then the logo on the top causes my brow to furrow in confusion. _Paul Bentley Funeral Home? _Why am I here? I assume the people in the next room would know. I run across the room and slowly peek through the cracked door. It creaks loudly as I push it open. A woman sitting closest to the door looks in my direction. She looks slightly familiar, but I can't place her face. I glance up away from her long enough to find that I have just barged in on a funeral.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper to the old woman, who turns away as if I hadn't entered at all. It seems no one has noticed my arrival. I creep over to the old woman sitting alone on the back row.

"Could you tell me where I am, please?" I ask her quietly.

She doesn't answer. Her blank expression reveals that she does not want to speak, or isn't in the mood to. She _**is**_ at a funeral. What I don't understand, is why no one in the room seems to care that I have intruded. I look up towards the front of the room and see a familiar face. The broad shoulders and short, choppy brown hair pulls me to the front. I slowly walk up behind him and whisper his name.

"Kevin?"

He doesn't respond, keeping his back to me. The few people in the room keep their gazes forward, as if I am not even in the room. Kevin turns around and walks slowly to the first row and sits quietly. Still hanging around his neck is my promise ring, shimmering in the light. Tears stream down his face. I can't help but silently cry myself at the sight of his sadness.

"Kevin!" I cry, "Why won't you people answer me!" I scream at the whole room.

The few people in the room are either looking straight ahead or at the floor. The doors open and an elderly couple walks in. The woman is crying hysterically and the man has his arm around her comfortingly, leading her to the front row seat next to Kevin. None of them speak, they just share sad glances.

"Mom? Daddy?" I ask. They don't answer. What is wrong with these people?

"Why won't you answer me?!" I repeat, turning away from them all in fury. There is a casket before me. At first sight, I just see dark hair. I advance closer and a white dress comes into view. My breath catches in my throat. I am seemingly looking into a mirror. I am in the casket, pale as death.

"Wha-" I begin, turning back to the audience. "Am I-?" A sob interrupts my words. "Am I….dead?"

Now it all makes sense. They can't hear me because they can't see me. I'm dead.

The door opens again and an old man in a jet black suit enters the room. I don't recognize him. He seems to glide effortlessly across the space. He pauses before me and looks directly into my eyes. If I didn't know any better now, I'd say that the old fart could see me.

"Hello, Maria." He says to me, summoning shock.

"You-" I breathe, "You can see me?"

"Of course, my dear." The man says gently, stepping closer to me.

"So, I'm…" I begin, looking back to the casket.

"Yes, you're dead, and I am here to help."

"How?" I ask, turning back to face him. "Are you Death?"

He chuckles lightly before responding. "No. I am a helper of his, come to lead you on."

"On where?" I ask hesitantly.

"To the beyond." He responds.

I look over to Kevin and stare at my promise ring.

"I-" I say through welling tears, "I can't leave. I won't."

"I'm sorry, Love. " He begins, "but this is non-negotiable. This limbo is no place for a restless spirit like yourself. I can take you to peace."

I tear my eyes away from Kevin and look the old man dead in the face.

"No. I am not going anywhere."

"But you misunderstand me. You cannot stay here. Restless spirits that hold on too long become restless hauntings and poltergeists. If only you had realized sooner." He says, lowering his head slightly as if saddened.

"That I was dead?" I ask, shocked.

"We do not appear before our charges until they realize on their own. It really took you a while." He pauses, looking about the room, and then turning back.

"It's time." He says, reaching out his hand to me.

"No." I nearly spit.

"No?" he asks.

"NO!" I shout, stepping back.

He gives me a confused look.

"Why would you choose to remain here?"

"I can't leave." I say through clenched teeth.

"Maria." He says bluntly, "I warn you. I do have the right to use force."

"Well you better whip it out. I'm not leaving."

He sighs in frustration.

"Fine, Maria." He growls angrily, "You want to stay in limbo? Fine, but I warn you there will be other reapers coming for you. It won't be pretty."

"That's fine." I force myself to stop crying. And with a whoosh of wind, he was gone as quickly as he had come.

I am again alone…and dead. In the midst of my quarrel with the reaper, Kevin had gotten up and is now standing by the coffin. He leans down and plants a kiss on my corpse's forehead.

"I'll never leave you, Kevin." I whisper in his ear as I walk closer to his side.

His eyes go wide and his head turns in my direction. He heard me! So it can be done! Kevin lowers his head and just stares at my corpse.

"I'll never go." I repeat. "Ever."


End file.
